Buena suerte en el juego, mala suerte en el amor?
by MenyPshh
Summary: Buena suerte en el juego y mala suerte en el amor es lo que dicen las malas lenguas. ¿Será cierto?. Una elegante fiesta de cumpleaños con todas esas excentricidades de la clase alta, juegos de azar y mujerzuelas. Premio: una noche para dos personas en un hotel 5 estrellas con servicio a la habitación, jacuzzi y mucho más, todo pagado. ¿Juegas?.
1. La fiesta

_Hola, hola... permiso, gracias - se sienta. Aquí les traigo una nueva locura que contará a penas con dos capítulos :). El rated M es más que nada por que usé un montón de insultos, demasiados diría yo xD!_

_Dedicado a la Roww y a la Leen que sé que se sorprenderán al ver que subí algo -sí como la viñeta que subiste a FB Roww ¬¬. El fin está cerca! - _

_Ahora: LEAN!... (L)._

**Disclaimer: No, no me pertenece por la cresta! - se va a llorar a un rincón.**

.

* * *

.

**Mimi's POV.-**

Ya estaba fuera de la casa de playa de mi gran amigo Taichi, era su cumpleaños número 25. Sí, un cuarto de siglo. Suspiré con nostalgia… como ha pasado el tiempo, pensar que hace algunos años todos éramos unos pequeños niños que recorrían aquel mundo desconocido, nuestra gran aventura que nos transformó en héroes anónimos y la que nos unió hasta el día de hoy. Sin embargo, ahora no somos más que parte de esta compleja sociedad adulta. Sonreí con tristeza.

Pagué el taxi, bajé y admiré ese gran terreno que se daba paso en frente mío. Comencé a recorrer el sendero que llevaba hasta la casa que se encontraba unos metros más allá.

- Taichi, me las pagarás, mis hermosos zapatos y piecitos se están estropeando por este maldito camino de tierra. Que poco considerado eres!

Cuando al fin pude dejar atrás el tortuoso caminito de tierra me adentré a la casa, ahí mismo en la puerta principal un señor de aproximadamente unos 50 años me recibió, le di mi nombre, me buscó en la lista de invitados, hizo la validación correspondiente en el aparato electrónico y me entregó un sobre que debía guardar para uno de los juegos que se realizarían durante la noche.

No sé qué se traerá entre las manos Tai pero al parecer será una fiesta muy interesante. Sí, será una gran noche, justo lo que necesito para despejarme.

- Mimi! – ahí estaba ella, radiante como siempre…

-Sora, amiga! – corrí a toda velocidad con mis zapatos taco aguja de 15 centímetros hasta llegar a los brazos de mi amada mejor amiga – te he extrañado y necesitado tanto estos días – le dije al borde de las lágrimas.

-Sí, lo sé – me miró comprensiva – ya me enteré que terminaste con Hiro…

- Pero qué mala suerte en el amor tienes amiguita, ya van dos en este año y con suerte estamos a comienzos de febrero…

- Silencio Yagami, nadie pidió tu opinión – lo miré desafiante.

- Hey! Y mi abrazo? – suspiré, quién se puede resistir a esos pucheros de nene de 5 años?

- Feliz cumpleaños amigo – le di le mejor apretón que pude - te deseo lo mejor en tu vida y que cumplas muchos, muchos más – lo abracé nuevamente, luego busqué en mi cartera y saqué un pequeño presente – Ten, espero te guste.

Tomó el regalo, lo abrió y se alegró, un reloj de pulsera, justo lo que necesitaba pues el anterior se le había hecho trizas en el último partido que jugó porque olvidó sacárselo. Idiota. Se acercó a mí y me lo agradeció con uno de sus abrazos de oso que me asfixian pero que aun así adoro.

Luego de eso Taichi permaneció en la entrada dando la bienvenida a los demás invitados que comenzaban a hacer acto de presencia y con Sora nos dirigimos hacia el patio trasero.

En el caminó noté que dentro de la casa habían varias mesas de póker, ruletas y otros juegos de casino… Tai, me las pagarás, sabes perfectamente que soy la persona más adicta que pueda existir a ese tipo de juegos –suspiré pesadamente– pero me controlaré, definitivamente no quiero repetir lo que pasé en _Las Vegas_, el año pasado. Me lo prometí a mí misma.

Continuamos con nuestro camino, afuera estaba todo elegantemente adornado, había un sendero marcado con antorchas que llevaba hasta el centro de la fiesta, un espacio amplio, rodeado de naturaleza, con piscina y un escenario que en ese momento estaba siendo utilizado por una pequeña orquesta compuesta por dos violinistas, un pianista, algunas trompetas y saxofones, una batería y por supuesto, infaltable, el guitarrista, mi _queridísimo_ amigo Yamato Ishida.

Bueno si no lo notaron el "queridísimo" fue un enorme sarcasmo –lo único bueno que pude aprender mi amiga Sora, los garabatos no son algo que me sienta orgullosa al utilizar–, de mi más cercano grupo de amigos –haciendo referencia a los elegidos– él es el único con el que en realidad la relación es casi nula, nunca he podido mantener una conversación con él, nuestro intercambio de palabras no van más allá del "Hola", "cómo estás" y "bien, gracias". Que son más que nada por cordialidad que por alguna otra cosa.

Y siendo sincera, él no es una persona que sea de mi agrado y sé que yo tampoco lo soy de él.

- Matt – ay Sora, por qué nos haces esto? Sabes perfectamente lo incómodo que es para ambos… - acaba de llegar Mimi –podía sentir su mirada, esa de como si fuera la cosa menos interesante del mundo.

- Hola – saludó secamente.

- Hola… - salvada por la campana, justo en ese momento llegó Davis junto con Wallace, dirigiéndose animadamente hacia mí y obviamente no podía ser tan descortés como para ignorarlos – Davis! Wallace! Tanto tiempo, cómo han estado?

- Muy bien y tú preciosa? – Wallace, nunca cambia.

- Bien, gracias –sonreí – llegaron recién?

- No, estábamos desde temprano ayudando a ordenar, ahora habíamos ido al centro a comprar algunas municiones para la noche, lamentablemente el servicio de bar cerrará a las 3 am – habló el de los goggles.

La conversación con ellos era amena, además que la música creaba un ambiente mucho más cálido y lo fue aún más cuando Kari y los demás se unieron al grupo. Me encantan estas reuniones, recordar los viejos tiempos donde luchábamos por salvar el mundo, donde compartíamos con aquellas extrañas criatura que tanto nos enseñaron… Palmon, te extraño tanto.

Al tiempo que suspiraba, añorando los viejos tiempos, giré mi rostro y toda nostalgia salió de mi dejando en su lugar que la indignación se apoderara de mi cuerpo.

- Sora, no es esa Tomoe? – pregunté casi con asco. Ella volteó su rostro y la observó.

- Sí… - dijo con una muesca de molestia que ni se esforzó por ocultar.

- Y qué hace aquí? Cómo es posible que Tai haya tenido la indecencia de invitarla luego de que ella te hizo la vida imposible e intentó robártelo? – en serio, estaba IN-DIG-NA-DA!

- Y no es la única, mira hacia allá… – moví mi mirada hacia donde me indicó mi amiga – Clara, Nao y Paku.

- Que terrible, puras mujerzuelas de mala clase. Mientras más viejas, más perras… Cómo permitiste que las invitase? – le reclamé molesta.

- No las invitó él… directamente, son las _putas_ de compañía de los buenos para nada de su equipo de fútbol.

- Perras… – vi que Wallace se acercaba una de ellas – pobre baboso, a ver si después de esta noche aprende que debe controlar sus hormonas.

- Meems!

Esa voz y esa forma de referirse a mí… tan sólo podía ser _él_.

- MICHAEL! – chillé emocionada, eran meses que no lo veía. Michael, mi gran amigo y confidente de los Estados Unidos de América, estaba aquí, abrazándome.

- Cómo estás pequeña?

- Muy bien y tú? Qué bueno que viniste- le dije con casi lágrimas en los ojos.

- Estoy bien, gracias. Y bueno, no me podía perder el cumpleaños de Tai, él es un gran chico – su sonrisa era deslumbrante, como siempre.

- Oh, Micky! Te extrañé tanto – lo abracé eufórica, aún más de lo que abracé a Tai.

**Fin POV.-**

* * *

- Qué se supone que hace él aquí? – preguntó extrañada su novia.

- Pues viene a acaparar toda la atención de Mimi, como siempre, no es obvio?

- Tai, tú lo odias… – él guardó silencio unos segundos. Hasta que tomó la palabra.

**FlashBack.-**

_- Hey! Princesa, cómo estás? – habló por su manoslibres._

_-Tai! Estoy muy bien, gracias. Y a qué se debe esta llamada? _

_- Era más que nada para recordarte que el 5 de febrero es mi cumpleaños y que lo celebraré en la casa de la playa…_

_- Oh! Eso suena fantástico – gritó emocionada –. Escuchaste Micky? Ahora tienes una buena excusa para venir a Japón._

_- Micky? – preguntó extrañado._

_- Oh, sí. Es que estaba hablando por Skype con Michael y como tenía mi móvil en altavoz también se enteró de la gran noticia – el moreno guardó silencio – no hay problema con que vaya, verdad? – _Preguntó tiernamente – _Después de todo él nos fue de mucha ayuda la última vez, es una gran amigo de todos..._

_- Pues claro que no hay problema Mimi – no podía negarle nada a ella, la quería como a una hermana más – es uno más de los elegidos. Ah! Y por si acaso, será con tenida formal…_

_- Genial! Bueno, te dejo, estamos en contacto. Adiós – cortó._

**Fin FlashBack.-**

- Y eso fue lo que ocurrió.

- Bueno, al menos tendrás a quien hacerle bullying para animar la fiesta en el caso de que los invitados se comiencen a aburrir– él rio estruendosamente, su novia lo conocía tan bien y siempre tenía las palabras precisas para hacerlo reír. Amaba su sarcasmo e ironía.

* * *

- Primero que nada quiero darle las gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes, me honra contar con su presencia en este día tan especial para mí. En serio, muchas gracias.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, se escuchaban cientos de ellos puesto que había, entre amigos cercanos, familiares, compañeros de primaria, secundaria y universidad, alrededor de 130 personas en ese lugar.

- Bueno, si bien este es mi cumpleaños lo principal para esta noche es divertirse y disfrutar de la fiesta. Por ello, tengo preparadas muchas sorpresas, entre las cuales los juegos son una de ellas y gracias a estos ustedes podrán optar a increíbles premios. Mientras les doy las indicaciones para el primer juego los invito a disfrutar del exquisito cóctel que se está comenzando a ofrecer – hizo un pausa para echarse a la boca una galleta y coger una copa de champagne.

»El juego es bastante sencillo. A cada uno de los presentes se les hizo entrega de un sobre, el cual contiene en su interior una carta con un símbolo. Existen tres tipos de símbolos: un león de piedra, una flor de papel y un demonio con unas tijeras, como podrán intuir el juego se trata del milenario y archiconocido _Jan-Ken-Pon_. Cada uno de ustedes podrá enfrentarse contra algún otro invitado y el ganador se quedará con la carta del perdedor pero ojo, esto solamente es válido si se realiza la jugada bajo la presencia de alguno de estos cinco jueces – apuntó a un grupo de hombres grandotes –. Si una persona no acepta el reto pierde inmediatamente y debe hacer entrega de su carta.

»La idea es obtener la mayor cantidad de cartas puesto que luego éstas podrán ser canjeadas por fichas extras para jugar en el mini casino que se encuentra en el interior de la casa. Quienes no posean cartas no se preocupen, todos optan a un mínimo inicial de cinco fichas. Desde ahora cuentan con una hora para jugar.

»Ah! Y una cosa más, quien obtenga la mayor cantidad de fichas en el casino ganará una noche para dos personas en una suite del gran hotel cinco estrellas _Park Hyatt Tokyo_ con todo pagado… A JUGAR!

Mimi se quedó sin habla al oír aquello. Ese hotel era uno de los más espectaculares y lujosos de Japón, debía ganar y estar en ese lugar para así en el futuro fanfarronear de ello ante las perras de sus compañeras de trabajo.

- Sora! te reto, vamos donde un juez – la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hasta un tipo alto y robusto, bastante intimidador, más parecía matón que juez – Señor juez, yo la reto a jugar! – dijo apuntando desafiantemente a su amiga.

El juez les dio las instrucciones a ambas chicas y luego a la cuenta de tres ellas voltearon sus cartas, dando a conocer el resultado.

- Sí! Gané, gané! – la castaña comenzó a saltar con ambas cartas en sus manos – Sora, tú me darás la suerte, dime a quien reto ahora – le dijo con sus ojitos brillosos.

- Mimi… contrólate.

- Muy tarde, si vas a regañar a alguien por esto que sea a Tai, él sabe perfectamente de mi adicción al juego – dicho esto corrió hacia una nueva víctima.

**50 minutos después…**

- Davis! Tú será mi siguiente rival – el chico miró con asombro la mano de la castaña que sostenía una gran cantidad de cartas.

- Oye Mimi, cuántas cartas has ganado ya? – ella pensó un momento en su respuesta.

- Pues, ahora tengo 22, tendría más pero he perdido cuatro veces… tú serás quien me entregue mi carta número 23 – sonrió con seguridad.

A los pocos minutos la hora finalizó y todos los que tenían cartas en su poder fueron a pedir su ticket de cambio para las fichas del casino.

Una vez más Tai tomó el micrófono para dirigirse a sus invitados.

- Bien, a continuación y antes de que se abran las puertas del casino los invito a llenar sus estómagos con este exquisito cóctel de sushi para todos los gustos, carnívoros y vegetarianos, no se contengan y para que disfruten más de este momento de relajación previo a la locura, nuestra querida orquesta nos deleitará con lo mejor de su repertorio. Un fuerte aplauso para ellos, por favor – los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

- No puedo creerlo, partiré jugando con 31 fichas, soy la más aventajada de todos. Esa noche en el _Park Hyatt Tokyo_ será mía.

- Menos mal que no hay dinero de por medio que puedas perder, ahí sí que estaría preocupada por tu vil y sucio vicio.

- Ay amiga, no exageres.

- A todo esto… con quién piensas ir? – la castaña se quedó de piedra.

- _Es cierto, con quién iré? Mi novio, más bien dicho el imbécil de mi exnovio me dejó hace un par de días, ni loca le pido volver o que me acompañe… Ay, no se me ocurre a quién!_ – Giró su vista y sus ojos se iluminaron – serás tú, Sora.

- Lo siento pero Tai reservó otra suite para nosotros en la misma fecha.

- … bueno, entonces iré con Miya, ella sería incapaz de rechazarme y cambiarme por Ken – volteó su rostro con indignación.

- Ay Mimi, no exageres… y qué tal si vas con Michael? – le dijo con mirada sugerente.

- Micky? Sora, él es mi mejor amigo, somos como uña y mugre, así como lo soy contigo pero… sabes perfectamente que, a pesar de que me hago la desentendida, sé que él me ve como algo más que sólo su amiga y bueno… – suspiró cansada – también sabes a la perfección que yo sólo puedo verlo como: mi amigo gay – le susurró para asegurarse de que nadie más escuchara pero eso no evitó que todos volcaran sus miradas sobre ellas, porque claro con esa para nada sutil carcajada de la pelirroja evidentemente que todos querrían saber cuál era el chiste.

- Mimi, eres muy cruel – le dijo ya más tranquila.

- No soy cruel, soy pura y sincera, como mi emblema. Ahora, dejémonos de tanta _chachara_ y acompáñame adentro, el casino está por abrirse – estaba a punto de tomar nuevamente la mano de su amiga cuando esta lo evitó.

- Lo siento Mimi pero esta es la noche de Tai y debo estar con él… - la miró llena de pena, sabía que la estaba dañando.

- Traidora – la miró con sus ojos entrecerrados – menos mal que me sobran amigas, de hecho mira, haya está mi nueva _BFF_, Miyako. Adiós, olvídame… y pásalo bien – le dijo con su mirada llena de picardía. Sora sólo sonrió desviando su mirada ante esto.

* * *

- Miya! Acompáñame al casino – miró a Ken quien estaba desconcertado por la situación. Hace tan sólo unos segundos estaba hablando tranquilamente con su esposa y ahora ella estaba a metros de él siendo jalada por la castaña –préstamela, será sólo un ratito… tú la tienes todos los días – gritó Tachikawa.

- Mimi, qué haces?

- Debes acompañarme a jugar – se acercó a la barra aun jalando a la pelimorada – dos primaveras por favor.

- Mimi, sabes que no puedo tomar en mi estado. Le hará mal a mi bebe.

- Lo sé, por eso seré una buena amiga y tomaré por ambas. Además la cantidad de alcohol es equivalente a la cantidad de suerte… Y a ti te conviene que tenga suerte esta noche, ya que si gano tú serás la afortunada que compartirá esa noche conmigo en el _Park Hyatt_ – ante estas palabras la Inoue respondió de la forma deseada…

- Otro primavera, por favor! – gritó al barman – Si vas a tomar por alguien, mejor que sea por las tres – se dirigió ahora a su amiga.

Las puertas se abrieron y fueron las primeras en entrar. Su primera víctima seria la ruleta, la más simple de todas, estaba compuesta por seis número, uno, dos, cinco, diez, veinte y cuarenta, donde los dos primeros tenían la mayor probabilidad de salir, el cinco y el diez tenían una probabilidad intermedia y los dos últimos una casi nula. Cada participante apostaba a la o las cantidades deseadas y si acertaba se le pagaba la cantidad apostada.

- Bien Miya, esta será nuestra estrategia: tú sólo tienes 5 fichas, apuesta sólo al uno y al dos, yo también iré por esos pero además por el cinco y el diez – Mimi estaba seria y hablaba como una experta, cualquiera que la escuchase se le pondrían los pelos de puntas porque esa, definitivamente, no era la dulce y tierna Mimi que todos conocían.

Luego de unos veinte juegos en donde la castaña y su amiga lograron casi triplicar la cantidad de sus fichas se dirigieron hasta el siguiente juego: Black Jack. Al igual que en el anterior la chica de gafas fue prudente con sus apuestas y jugadas, sin embargo Mimi era imprudente y temeraria y aun así logró aumentar considerablemente, una vez más, su "capital".

- Siguiente: Póker! – gritaron ambas como si se tratase de una declaración de guerra.

- Ken… creo que acabas de perder a tu esposa en el mismo oscuro camino que perdimos a Mimi – le dijo Koushiro compadeciéndolo por lo que veían sus ojos.

- Izzy, no seas exagerado, no tiene nada de malo que las chicas quieran entretenerse – esta vez fue Tai quien les habló – además en mi versión de casino no hay que temer porque alguna de las dos pierda su auto o su casa… – las palabras del moreno eran ciertas pero aun así todos, incluyéndolo a él, no podían sentirse tranquilos del todo. Ese era un horrible vicio.

Ya eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada, en pocos minutos el mini casino cerraría y ellas ya estaban en su última partida de póker, la mayoría de los elegidos estaban reunidos cerca de la mesa de juego, nadie comprendía en qué momento fue que Mimi se echó ese puro a la boca y se colocó aquel sombrero que tan sólo le dejaba ver parte de su rostro, era toda una gánster.

Y eso no era lo único extraño. Unos metros más allá se encontraban Davis, Wallace, Iori y Michael observando como unas "señoritas" jugaban pool echadas, literalmente, sobre la mesa, dejando poco y nada a la imaginación de los chicos, lo raro era que Davis y Wallace aún no se habían lanzado sobre ellas. También, en el patio trasero estaban algunos compañeros de universidad de Tai, drogados y lanzándose por una pequeña colina con la excusa de que mientras caían podían ver a Micky Mouse y a Papa Noel bebiendo whisky. Y por último pero no menos extraño, es que la cola para el único baño no avanzaba… se estancó luego de que hace al menos media hora atrás dos chicas habían entrado juntas y aún no salían. De vez en cuando se dice que se escuchan algunos quejidos. El baño era toda una leyenda.

En qué punto esa fiesta de cumpleaños se había comenzado a distorsionar tanto? Bueno, extravagancias que los adinerados se podían dar el lujo de vivir.

- Amor… desde cuándo que Mimi fuma puros? – le preguntó extrañado el cumpleañero.

- Pues, desde hace un rato… cuando los tres primaveras, el roncola y el vodka frambuesa le comenzaron a hacer efecto… creo.

- Y supongo que a eso se debe también el hecho de que haya apostado la mitad de sus fichas en esta jugada, verdad? – preguntó esta vez Kido. Pero nadie respondió su duda, todos desconocían a esa ludópata Tachikawa.

- Gané! – chilló al hacer su último movimiento. Y sí, tal como lo había dicho: ganó. Se tiró sobre la mesa, tiró lejos el puro y el sombrero y acercó todas las fichas apostadas a su cuerpo, abrazándolas como si se tratasen de sus hijas. Si sólo esas fichas valieran dinero… Al menos estaba segura de ganar esa lujosa noche deseada.

- Bien… creo que es hora de anunciar al ganador – el moreno se encaminó hacia el patio donde se encontraban anteriormente y tomó el micrófono – Bueno chicos, el casino ya comienza a cerrar. Los invito a todos a volver al jardín porque esta fiesta aún no termina – se escucharon ovaciones por todos lados – a quienes crean que puedan optar al gran premio de la noche los invito a dirigirse hacia la mesa de los jueces que harán el conteo y darán la resolución final: el ganador de la espectacular noche en el hotel de cinco estrellas! – nuevamente aplausos y gritos se oyeron por montón.

- Taichi te amo! – se escuchó de entre el público. Sora se giró con mirada asesina hacia el lugar de donde provino el grito, tan solo vio a una tipa que con suerte y podía estar de pie. Cerda.

- A los demás les doy la gran noticia de que ese no es el único premio que se entregará esta noche – continuó el anfitrión y animador de la fiesta – a continuación daremos comienzo a la ronda de mini concursos de relleno – dijo como si se tratase de lo más increíble de la vida – y los premios serán exquisitos cupones de comida para canjear en el deleitante restaurant de mi gran amigo Daisuke Motomiya quien se rasca la nariz y se le para la varilla – las risas inundaron el patio y el aludido sólo atinó a ponerse rojo como tomate – o también conocido como Davis. Un aplauso para él, por favor – todos obedecieron, sabían quién era Davis ya que en poco tiempo su restaurant se había vuelto uno de los más famosos de Odaiba.

- Muchas gracias por el pase Tai – sorprendentemente el sarcasmo también era algo que él podía utilizar – bueno como ya les dijo mi amigo, yo me auspiciaré con cinco cupones de comida de ¥4000 cada uno – la euforia de la gente fue notable al oír aquello – Y como primer concurso tendremos uno muy sencillo…

La ronda de mini concursos dio comienzo. La primera chica que traiga una tanga roja y que baile con ella puesta en la cabeza, el primer hombre se atreva a comer un huevo crudo con limón, un par de juegos de si se la sabe cante y finalmente, la primera chica que le diera un beso, obvio tenía que aprovechar su momento de gloria.

Después de terminar de repartir los premios los jueces le hicieron entrega a Tai el sobre que contenía los resultados.

- Y finalmente tenemos al afortunado ganador. Fueron tres quienes lo dieron todo en el casino para hacerse con esa lujosa noche, el tercer lugar logró reunir 178 fichas – se escucharon algunos aplausos – el segundo lugar lo arrasó con 483 fichas! – los gritos, chiflidos y aplausos no se hicieron esperar – y el ganador de ganadores… redoble de tambores por favor – los sonidos de la percusión no se hicieron esperar – nuestro ganador o mejor dicho ganadora es… Mimi Tachikawa con 542 fichas! – todos comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar felicitaciones y otros tantos uno que otro piropo para la agraciada chica que subía al escenario donde se encontraba Tai – Y, cómo te sientes princesa?

- Ebria… pero feliz – dijo riendo y contagiando al resto.

- Según tú, la cantidad de alcohol en la sangre es también la cantidad de suerte… al parecer es cierto.

- Lo dudas?

- Para nada – rio –. Pero… – su semblante se puso serio – temo decirles que no todo es felicidad – Mimi lo miró extrañada – lamentablemente, esta chica no tiene con quien ir a ese lujoso hotel ya que su novio la dejó hace unos días… – "awww" se escuchó del público.

- Taichi qué estás haciendo? Me estás dejando en vergüenza – le reclamó en susurros la castaña – además ya decidí que iría con Miya.

- Sólo te ayudo para que puedas disfrutar como se debe esa noche, no quiero que mi amiga se haga lesbiana y que el futuro bebé de Yolei tenga dos madres – le respondió también bajito.

- Imbécil…

- Ya me lo agradecerás – le guiñó un ojo -. Bien que levanten la mano todos los machos solteros de esta noche! Wooo… son muchos Mimi, de seguro que hoy encuentras a tu príncipe azul – ella rodó sus ojos, era obvio que todos esos pelmazos que levantaron su mano no eran más que un ramo de patéticos y necesitados hombres… –. Okey Mimi, dinos qué es lo que debe hacer tu hombre ideal para optar a una primera cita contigo en el lujoso _Park Hyatt Tokyo_ – ella lo pensó, esto podría ser más entretenido de lo que pensaba.

- Bueno… debe cumplir con una pequeña lista de cosas, obviamente para demostrarme que es todo un macho recio que merece tenerme a su lado – dijo con sobreactuados aires de grandeza – la primera de ellas es – guardó silencio – lanzarse a la piscina en los siguientes 5 segundos.

Como si se tratase de una orden de la Reina Isabel II varios chicos corrieron decididamente hacia la primera prueba, teniendo el valor de cumplirla tan sólo unos pocos que a los segundos comenzaron a salir del agua.

- Oh! pero qué es esto? Tan sólo cuatro chicos están realmente interesados en acompañar a esta hermosa mujer a ese lujoso hotel. Es eso o los otros son muy poco hombres, no lo crees así princesa? – ella iba a responder cuando fue interrumpida por su amiga.

- Oye, yo también estoy participando! – le gritó la pelimorada desde el agua.

- Yolei, tú eres niña no entras en el concurso, además estás embarazada cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? Madre desconsiderada – ella lo miró con furia, iba a golpearlo pero algo les llamó la atención, alguien más estaba saliendo de la piscina – pero qué tenemos aquí! Hay un quinto concursante y no es nada más ni nada menos que mi mejor amigo y el soltero más codiciado de toda Odaiba: Yamato Ishida – Mimi se quedó de piedra al escuchar esas palabras, qué hacía Matt en la piscina?

- Oye Tai – se acercó Davis explicándole en voz baja lo ocurrido – esto un error… yo sin querer empujé a Matt a la piscina junto cuando los demás se lanzaron.

**FlashBack.-**

_- Me da lo mismo pasar una noche con Mimi pero no pienso perder la oportunidad de probar los exquisitos manjares que ofrecen los siete restaurantes del hotel._

_El moreno se giró y corrió hacia la piscina pero antes de llegar una mancha negra se cruzó en su camino. Lo único que sintió fue el choque, el dolor en su trasero al caer al piso y finalmente oyó un "splash"._

_- Matt! – fue lo siguiente que escuchó y al abrir los ojos vio al rubio menor en la orilla de la piscina llamando a su hermano._

**Fin FlashBack.-**

- Shh silencio – le susurró en voz baja y lejos del micrófono – eso da igual, esta es una excelente oportunidad para fastidiar a Matt – acercó nuevamente el micrófono a su boca y comenzó a hablar – Bien, entonces los participantes son: mi muy estimado Yamato Ishida, su eterno rival Ryutaro Kenji, el inteligente Momo Mosuke, el deportista Tenshi Katou y… – pensó en qué cualidad podría decir del rubio con exceso de limón en los ojos y el cabello que también se había lanzado al agua pero lamentablemente "imbécil" no contaba como cualidad era más bien un defecto y aún no era el momento para comenzar con el bullying – Michael – dijo secamente.

Yamato al oír su nombre se dirigió directamente hacia su amigo para encararlo y decirle que todo era un error pero cuando lo hizo el moreno hizo oídos sordos y continuó con su papel de animador de TV.

- Y bien señorita, cuál es su siguiente deseo? – Mimi tardó en volver en sí, aún no podía creer que _él_ estuviese en la competencia por ser su pareja por una noche – Mimi?

- Eh?... Oh sí, la siguiente prueba en mi lista es que – pensó un momento – mi hombre ideal debe saber moverse, así como yo… unos pasos de Break Dance no estarían mal.

Matt al oír eso se giró con fastidio, él no quería participar en esa estúpida competencia y menos iba a hacer el ridículo. Dio un paso para alejarse allí cuando sintió que lo jalaban de la muñeca, era Tai, que lo alejó un poco del escenario para poder hablarle tranquilamente.

Tranquilamente? El rubio lo único que quería era estrellar su puño en la ridícula cara de su amigo.

- Matt, sé que para ti esto es algo difícil. Mimi es de todo el grupo la persona con la que menos te llevas pero piénsalo, si abandonas le darás más chance de ganar al desabrido e imbécil de Michael… y tú no quieres eso, verdad? – colocó una mano en el hombro de su amigo – o qué, acaso me dirás que ahora eres amigo de esa oveja amarilla? Si es así pues olvídate de mi amistad, no pienso tolerar una traición como esa – se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia su costado, a la nada. El ojiazul por su parte sólo miró hacia el cielo buscando fuerzas y bufó con resignación.

- No digas estupideces, sabes que a Bob Esponja lo odio tanto o más que tú por ser una mala y afeminada copia mía – lo miró y le sonrió –. Eres bueno convenciendo, deberías ser abogado, amigo - ambos volvieron al escenario junto a los demás concursantes y Tachikawa.

Tenshi estaba terminando con sus pasos de baile, estaba demostrando que lo de "deportista" era verdad, su buena condición física le permitía hacer unas cuantas maniobras a las que se les podía llamar como pasos de Break Dance. Luego fue el turno de Ryutaro, él tarado era más tieso que un árbol pero al menos se estaba defendiendo lo suficiente como para "calificar". Era su turno, debía salir antes que el descerebrado.

Entró con ritmo, haciendo uso del paso que segundos atrás le había enseñado Tai. Podía sentir como su rostro iba tomando una leve tonalidad rojiza. Continuó, tratando de alejar todos esos pensamientos de su mente.

"_Sólo hace ese pasito y luego párate sobre tus manos, del resto me encargo yo_". No le dio más vueltas e hizo lo que su amigo le dijo, lanzó sus manos al suelo, levantó la primera pierna y cuando levantaba la segunda sintió que ésta chocó con algo, se mantuvo unos segundos en la posición invertida pero las risas de todos inevitablemente llamaron su atención. Se reían de él?

Al ponerse de pie se dio cuenta que con lo que su pierna había chocado era nada más, ni nada menos que la entrepierna de su _amiguito Micky, _ quien se estaba retorcijando de dolor en el suelo y era "asistido" por la castaña quien lo observaba preocupada .

- Al parecer hemos tenido un pequeño percance en la competencia. Michael, creo que será mejor que vayas a descansar un poco, hay hielo en la nevera… dudo que puedas bailar en ese estado – le dijo Taichi con una mueca de dolor infinito en su rostro – y bueno, el show debe continuar. Momo, es tu turno.

Uno menos. Con que a eso se refería Tai con que "del resto me encargo yo", aunque dudaba que ese accidente estuviera contemplado por el castaño.

Deshacerse del desteñido había sido fácil pero esto aún no acababa, no hasta haberse deshecho del imbécil de Kenji y del fisicoculturista Tenshi. Del idiota de Momo no tenía que preocuparse, él sólo se había descalificado después de hacer el ridículo "bailando" cualquier cosa y dándose una rueda mal hecha.

- Entonces nuestros semifinalistas son: Matt, Ryutaro y Tenshi. Por favor señorita, queremos saber cuál será la siguiente prueba.

- Lo pensé bastante y pues si hay algo que me gusta que haga mi chico es: que me cante una romántica canción – dijo suspirando como enamorada, hasta se podían ver los corazones saliendo de su persona.

- Romántica? – se interrogó para sí mismo Ishida.

- Vaya, no esperaba menos de ti princesa. Aunque creo que con esto has descalificado por defecto a Tenshi, dudo que el pueda dar con alguna nota o ritmo – dijo con sorna.

- Claro que puedo, pásame el micrófono – se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a cantar _Suelta mi mano_ de _Sin bandera_. Lo primero que atinaron a hacer todos fue taparse los oídos, obvio, nadie quería quedar sordo por culpa de ese idiota. El cumpleañero corrió a quitarle el maldito micrófono de las manos, sentía que en cualquier momento sus oídos comenzarían a sangrar.

- Muchas gracias Tenshi, dedícate al fútbol o al Break Dance en su defecto. Ahora dejemos que los expertos nos hagan disfrutar de música de verdad.

Ryutaro tomó el micrófono y comenzó a cantar Flaca de Andrés Calamaro, varias chicas gritaron al oír las primeras palabras además que él había pedido la pista de karaoke para que le hiciese compañía. Cantaba muy bien pero obviamente Matt no se dejaría patear el trasero por él.

Cuando terminó el primer coro, cortaron la canción para darle paso al último chico. Yamato no queriendo quedarse atrás, tomó su guitarra, tocó unas cuantas notas y comenzó con su interpretación. _Tus viejas cartas_ de _Los enanitos verdes. _Las personas no tardaron en acompañar con sus palmas y coreando la canción. Se lució.

La castaña estaba embobada con esa imagen, bueno… su corazón siempre se sentía bien al oír cualquier canción interpretada por el Ishida. Él tenía algo especial, se notaba que amaba lo que hacía. La tenía sumergida en un mar de emociones. En qué momento comenzó a sentir esa atracción por el rubio?

Su corazón se paró de golpe. Atracción? Pero qué estupideces estaba diciendo? Eso era imposible, lo que pasaba es que él sabía cómo manejar los sentimientos de su público, por eso se sentía así… _como enamorada_. Nada más que eso.

- Vaya, Matt… no conocía ese lado tuyo – se burló el moreno.

- Yo tampoco – respondió a secas.

- Quedó más que claro entre quienes será la batalla final… Princesa, me dejarías elegir la última prueba? – la miró con ojos de cachorro. No era mala idea darle ese gusto, ella ya no sabía que pedir. Lo dejaba en sus manos.

- Okey, toda tuya – Taichi sonrió con malicia.

- Bien, aquí están nuestros dos finalistas: Matt y Ryutaro, los eternos rivales. Ambos chicos son unos ases de la música, sus respectivas bandas son lo mejor de nuestra artificial isla y sin duda alguna ellos mismos son el pecado y deseo de todas las mujeres y adolescentes – los gritos de las chicas no se hicieron esperar –. La prueba final será un deleite para todas las señoritas… – Matt lo miró suspicaz – el que mejor baile _I'm too sexy_ de _Right Said Fred_, será el ganador… que corra la música.

- Taichi hijo de puta, me las pagarás.

Estaba quieto en su lugar observando con mirada asesina al castaño. Ya había hecho el suficiente ridículo y él quería que continuase? Él no pensaba darle en el gusto sólo por ser su cumpleaños. Ya fue demasiado.

- Qué pasa lobito, te da vergüenza bailar? – otro hijo de puta más – bien, con gusto me quedo con el premio, esa chica está como quiere.

A la mierda el premio, le daba igual ese maldito hotel, le daba igual la tonta de Tachikawa y hasta se tragaría su orgullo que hasta hace pocos segundos estaba defendiendo con garras y dientes. Todo porque él no permitiría que un imbécil cómo Ryutaro le ganara, ni en la más mínima cosa. Y menos dejaría pisotear su imagen de sex symbol sin siquiera luchar, no señor.

Se tomó al seco un vaso que estaba cerca del escenario, ni siquiera sabía qué era. Tequila? Quién mierda tomaba tequila en un vaso grande? Suspiro cansado, da igual. La función recién empezaba.

Comenzó desabrochando su camisa haciendo chillar a todas y cada una de las mujeres presentes, movía sus caderas, lenta y sensualmente, al ritmo de la música, cuando terminó con los botones la dejó caer por sus hombros y antes de que tocara el suelo la tomó, la giró sobre su cabeza y la lanzó al público.

- Oh, mierda. Qué he hecho? Sora, Matt se está convirtiendo en un vedetto de primera – le dijo un Tai espantado a su novia.

- Al menos ya sé a quién invitar a mi despedida de soltera – le dijo sin quitar su vista del rubio.

- Sora! – le reclamó indignado.

- Tontito, es una broma – lo besó – mi despedida de soltera será sólo entre tú y yo. Eres el mejor vedetto que puedo pedir – le dijo con picardía.

- Cobro caro…

- No te contengas, pide la cantidad que desees – lo volvió a besar pero esta vez de forma apasionada y salvaje.

Unos pasos más allá se encontraba la que provocó todo eso, bueno no fue exactamente ella la que eligió la prueba final pero sí se sentía como culpable de aquella deleitante situación. Oh, Dios! Ese par tenían un cuerpo ridículamente perfecto y deseable. Y esos movimientos sólo hacían volar la imaginación…

Matt en su desesperado intento por demostrar lo sensual que era estaba bailando alrededor del soporte del micrófono y Ryutaro estaba un poco más allá vertiendo champagne sobre su cabello y torso desnudo. Agitando su cabeza para que esta disparara las gotas de líquido sobre todas esas ardientes chicas que lo observaban.

El rubio al ver aquello sintió que rápidamente comenzaba a perder puntos, tenía que hacer algo y ahí frente a sus ojos estaba la respuesta: la fuente de chocolate… Caminó sensualmente hasta ella, coqueteando a las chicas que se cruzaban en su camino, provocando unos cuantos desmayos y orgasmos, era un arma letal para las mujeres. Llegó a su objetivo, comenzó a sacar chocolate con su dedo para posteriormente lamerlo lentamente y finalmente recorrer su pecho con los restos, marcando un sensual camino hasta donde sus pantalones lo permitieron. Ryutaro estaba indignado, todas estaban mirando al estúpido y sensual Ishida, estaba punto de hacer algo para voltear la situación a su favor pero la música había llegado a su fin.

- Luego de esta ardiente función invitamos a los finalistas a subir nuevamente al escenario – habló un moreno, quien estaba más despeinado de lo normal – Princesa quieres tener el honor de elegir al ganador? – Mimi comenzó a sudar frío. Abrió y cerró sus labios varias veces sin lograr responder aquella pregunta.

- Yo… confío en la voz del pueblo – miró a los invitados – chicas, creo que si la decisión es elegir cuál de los dos es más sexy, lo más justo es que sea en democracia – no mentiría, ella tenía su elección lista… sin duda quería probar qué tal sabía ese chocolate, pero… Dios! No se podía permitir aceptar eso frente a más de 130 personas y de él mismo. No, no y no. Maldito alcohol que provoca estragos en su mente.

- Me parece justo...

Así comenzó la ronda de aplausos, Mimi se mantenía neutral, obligándose a gritar y aplaudir lo mismo para ambos pero no podía evitar sacar un poco más de euforia cuando era para el rubio. Luego de varios intentos por tratar de desempatar, el ganador fue elegido.

- Y el ganador que podrá pasar una espléndida noche llena de lujuria y pasión en el dichoso hotel y con la hermosa Mimi Tachikawa es – una vez más se oyó el redoble de tambores – es… Yamato Ishida!

Sí! Definitivamente Dios la amaba, estaba de racha ganadora… Wait… sí, pasaría esa grandiosa noche con Matt pero… y qué? Aún seguían siendo los más distantes dentro de su círculo de amigos. Esa noche había competido pero ella misma había oído que él no participaba porque quería sino que por culpa de Davis y además estaba 100% segura de que si él compitió hasta ganar no fue por ella, es obvio que no se dejaría ganar por su _eterno rival_. En resumen: la noche junto a él sería la más aburrida de su vida, a menos de que lo drogase y él comenzara a bailar como hace un rato. Imposible. Suspiró abatida necesitaba más alcohol para evitar pensar estupideces.

- Mimi, qué pasa? Acaso no te parece buena idea compartir tu lujoso premio con Matt? Qué acaso no viste como se movía? – le hablaba hiperventiladamente su amiga.

- Sí, Miya. Lo vi… pero sabes perfectamente que mi relación con él no es la mejor – le respondió cabizbaja – será la peor noche de mi vida.

- Y cómo estás tan segura de eso? Quizás sea la noche que te cambie la vida y esa mala suerte que tienes en el amor – la miró con picardía. La ojimiel sólo suspiró.

- Olvídalo Miya. Mejor acompáñame a buscar algo para beber.

Metros más allá se encontraba Tai fastidiando a su mejor amigo.

- Hey! Esta noche sí que te luciste y eso que es MI noche, viejo.

- Cállate Yagami. Todo esto es tú culpa – le respondió con dificultad, aún estaba mareado.

- Vamos, valió la pena… las suites de ese hotel son fantásticas y además Mimi es buena compañía- guiñó un ojo.

- Ni aunque fuera el _Burj Al Arab_ estaría feliz por algo como eso, sabes que no soporto a la chillona de Tachikawa.

- Oh, vamos… si no fuera porque yo también reservé una suite para mí y Sora, estaría más que encantado de pasar esa noche con Mimi.

- Sora, lo oyes? Contrólalo – ella lo miró divertida.

- No lo culpo, yo haría lo mismo… además de que tengo más probabilidades de ser quien la acompañe en ese caso – le dijo despreocupada.

- Ustedes no tienen remedio – bufó con molestia – tráeme un Johnnie Walker será mejor.

- Hey, no soy tu mesero… vamos, yo también quiero uno– comenzaron a caminar hacia Daisuke quien era el que custodiaba los tragos que habían comprado, ya que el bar había cerrado hace unos minutos.

.

* * *

.

_Y aquí termina el primer capítulo de esta mini historia :). _

_Esta idea nació luego de ir a una elegante fiesta de cumpleaños (de un desconocido xD), de hecho casi todo lo escrito aquí fue gracias a lo ocurrido en ese cumpleaños xD! Fue la raja asadgah :')._

_El segundo capítulo ya viene más cargado de Mimato con un toque de Taiora, como ocurrió en este capi. Para suerte de los que quieren saber qué pasa en el hotel, el segundo capítulo ya tengo todas las escenas principales listas, faltan algunos detalles importantes para darle cuerpo a ese esqueleto feo e indecente xD. Así que espero no hacerlos esperar mucho... bueno, siempre y cuando este capítulo tenga buen recibimiento y mucho amor de su parte xD! Porque si no le gusta a nadie, pa qué perder tiempo en weás? Corta xDD. Mejor perder tiempo en los otros proyectos que tengo y que espero algún día publicar xd!_

_Besitos a a todos y gracias por darse el tiempo de leer (L)._


	2. El premio

_Ok, en un comienzo pensaba hacer la actualización una semana luego de publicado el primer capítulo, de hecho éste estaba casi listo pero me dio la hueá y borré lo que tenía porque no me convencía, luego escribí esto que sí me gustó, me faltaba una única escena pero justo tuve una crisis Digimonesca (al final les cuento) y... hola pasaron como dos, tres meses XD!_

_Lo que cuenta es que ya actualicé :)! Sólo espero que ustedes disfruten y les guste este capítulo, está hecho y dedicado para todos ustedes que leen (L)._

**Disclaimer: Sólo en mis mejores sueños Digimon es mio, en la cruda realidad no lo es y yo sólo intento entretenerlos con historias alternativas sobre sus personajes :C!**

.

* * *

.

Hoy era la gran noche. La semana pasada Sora la había llamado para avisarle que ese día se irían los cuatro juntos al hotel y que partirían a las 10 am. En ese momento se enteró de que no era tan sólo una noche la que se había ganado, sino más bien 24 horas completitas dentro de uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Tokyo. Arribarían al medio día y volverían a sus hogares al medio día siguiente.

Y por supuesto ella no permitiría que fuese una estadía simplona en el dichoso hotel. No todos los días podías compartir una experiencia así con tus amigos, debía sacarle el jugo a esa estancia, después de todo tenían cientos de servicios que aprovechar.

Tenía todo listo, su ropa, accesorios, cremas, perfumes, zapatos, carteras y obviamente el itinerario que con tanto amor y cariño, ella junto a su adorada amiga, habían preparado. En realidad todo eso estaba listo hace un par de días, tan sólo quedaba la parte final.

- Qué me pongo? – Suspiró con resignación y lanzó la prenda que tenía en sus manos al suelo – Hoy nada me queda bien – volvió a suspirar y miró hacia su armario que ya se encontraba vacío, puesto que toda la ropa estaba en el suelo o en su maleta para el viaje. Sí, su equipaje para un día estaba en una enorme maleta con ruedas. Es mejor que sobre a que falte.

Se acercó al enorme mueble de madera que normalmente contenía kilos y kilos de ropa y que ahora contaba con tan sólo unas cuantas prendas. Rebuscó y rebuscó, hasta que por fin se encontró con algo que la convencía nada más teniéndolo en sus manos. Era un vestido de invierno, simple pero encantador, color crema que había comprado el año pasado pero que nunca usó y quedó al fondo de toda su ropa.

- Es perfecto – exclamó luego de colocárselo. Buscó medias y zapatos que combinasen. Luego sacó una chaqueta que hace un rato había lanzado al suelo y sonrió al sentirse conforme con el resultado – perfecto – repitió.

Bajó las cosas y esperó a que la pasaran a buscar.

* * *

- Yamato, mueve tu trasero. AHORA!

- Ándate a la mierda y déjame dormir – se dio media vuelta y abrazó su almohada.

Eran alrededor de las nueve de la mañana cuando Taichi había llegado al departamento de su amigo y éste a penas le abrió la puerta para que entrase volvió a su cama con la intensión de dormir hasta tener la energía en un 200%. Sin embargo su plan se fue por la borda cuando el moreno le dio a entender que no lo dejaría en paz hasta que se subiera a su auto.

- Matt, en menos de una hora debo pasar por Sora y luego por Mimi. Estoy seguro de que no quieres escuchar el sermoneo, gritos y chillidos de Mimi por llegar tarde.

- Oye – se sentó en su cama, restregó un poco los ojos y miró a su amigo – yo tenía entendido que era una noche, no un día completo. Así que si no te molesta, ándate, vayan al hotel, disfrútenlo y a la noche, cuando llegue, te paso a dar el besito de buenas noches, ok? Por mi parte ya tengo planes para el día de hoy.

- Sí, lo sé – rodó sus ojos – dormir. Que grandioso plan, enserio, te envidio – terminó con sarcasmo.

- Hey, yo no te digo nada cuando te la pasas todo el día frente al televisor viendo a una manada de tarados corriendo detrás de una pelota.

- Pero al menos yo ese tiempo lo paso junto a mi novia – respondió, sonriendo de forma triunfal.

- Bueno, si eres feliz siendo un macabeo allá tú pero yo no pienso compartir mí preciado tiempo con una molesta niñita chillona.

- A ti nunca se te quitará lo amargado – tomó una almohada y se la tiró en la cara – Mimi no será la única, estaremos la mayor parte del tiempo los cuatro juntos. Vamos, con Sora somos tus mejores amigos, cómo le vas a decir que no a tus mejores amigos – le miró con ojitos de borrego.

- Jódete – se acostó y se tapó por completo.

- A situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

Salió del cuarto del rubio y se dirigió a la cocina, tomó un vaso y caminó hasta la llave, iba a llenarlo cuando recordó que su buen amigo siempre guardaba un jarro con agua bien helada en el refrigerador. Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en sus labios.

Volvió al cuarto del amargado chico de mirada azulina, tomó las tapas dejándolo al descubierto, el rubio iba a reclamarle pero el moreno se adelantó vertiendo el contenido del jarro sobre su rostro, salpicando en toda la cama. Un silencio aterrador se adueñó de la habitación.

- Hijo de la gran puta…

- Al menos ya estás bañado, sécate, vístete y ordena tus cosas. Recuerda que debes empacar un traje de baño y ropa decente ya que esta noche habrá una fiesta donde están invitados todos los que estén en el hotel, ya sabes, algo como un baile y las chicas quieren ir. Yo estaré preparándote el desayuno, amorcito – le guiñó un ojo y salió del cuarto en dirección a la cocina nuevamente pero esta vez con buenas intenciones.

Al Ishida no le quedó otra más que hacer caso, de una mala forma había comprendido que esta guerra no la podría ganar.

* * *

Era enorme, hermoso y lujoso. Un edificio de dieciséis planta con 177 habitaciones, 7 restaurantes, piscina cubierta, spa, peluquería y otros ciento de servicios como asistencia médica, tintorería, etc. Era como una ciudad encerrada en un edificio. Un mundo totalmente aparte.

- Tai, no sé en qué momento te hiciste tan millonario pero es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado – dijo con brillitos en sus ojos la castaña mientras aún miraba el espléndido edificio que se encontraba frente a ella.

- Que yo sea millonario es lo mejor que te pudo pasar? – Preguntó extrañado.

- Por supuesto! Así no soy yo quien paga estos lujos y puedo invertir mi dinero en cosas realmente importantes como ropa, zapatos, carteras y accesorios – lo miró y sonrió ampliamente. Él, por su parte, seguía sin comprender la lógica de ella.

- Bien, entremos luego para dejar las cosas en las habitaciones y comenzar a disfrutar de todo esto – esta vez fue la pelirroja quien habló y que a pesar de no ser del tipo de personas que gusta de las extravagancias como estas estaba emocionada por lo que se venía.

Entraron y se dirigieron directamente hacia el mesón para realizar el _check-in_ mientras un par de Botones tomaban sus maletas para llevarlas hasta sus respectivas habitaciones.

- Nuestra suite es la 69 y la de ustedes la 68 – informó el moreno mientras le entregaba la llave a la castaña.

- Ok, no preguntaré el por qué esa elección en cuanto al número de la habitación. Nos vemos abajo, el primero que llega elige el restaurant – dicho esto se dirigió hasta su habitación seguida de un malhumorado rubio.

* * *

Ambos estaban parados frente a la única cama que había en la habitación. La idea era que el ganador del casino fuera con su pareja a disfrutar del premio por lo que no era extraño que hubiese una sola cama pero aun así era demasiado incómodo para ambos aceptar eso así como así.

- Dormirás en el sillón – se giró hasta donde se encontraba el mueble – se ve bastante cómodo, no creo que despiertes muy adolorido.

- Olvídalo, no vine aquí para dormir en un sillón. Este es un favor que te hago como mínimo me merezco dormir en la cama.

- Un favor? De qué hablas, yo nunca te pedí algo así. Si tú participaste en ese tonto concurso es cosa tuya, no me metas a mí. Te vas al sillón.

- No – ambos se miraron fijamente, se lograban ver rayos saliendo de sus ojos y chocando entre sí.

- No pienso compartir cama contigo.

- No lo hagas, a mí me da igual. Aunque si te tranquiliza: No tengo ni la mínima intención de acercarme a menos de un metro tuyo. Yo duermo en una esquina y tú en la otra.

- Olvídalo, tú duermes en la esquina y yo en todo lo demás – caminó hasta la cama y sacó una de las almohadas dejándola a lo largo de forma que dividía, desigualmente, la cama – de aquí tienes prohibido pasar – él rodó los ojos y con un gesto cansado asintió.

- Como quieras, yo bajaré – se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Mimi se quedó mirando hacia la puerta y bufó cansada, esto apenas comenzaba y ya parecía un calvario. Serían las 24 horas más largas de su vida pero como fuera se las arreglaría para disfrutarlas y dejar los malos momentos y al amargado de lado.

Arregló un pequeño bolso con lo necesario para luego de comer y reposar ir directamente a la piscina, necesitaba un buen chapuzón y olvidarse de todo, dejar ir las malas vibras. Luego tomó las llaves de la habitación y salió de esta con rumbo a la recepción donde se encontraría con el resto.

- Chicos! – los llamó una vez estuvo cerca de ellos.

- Mimi te demoraste – el moreno hizo un puchero – tengo hambre, vamos a comer rápido.

Ya dentro del restaurant uno de los meseros se acercó hasta ellos para tomar su orden.

- Yo quiero una barbacoa para tres, una ensalada grande y un whisky– comenzó con el pedido el castaño.

- Tai, no crees que es demasiado una barbacoa para tres sólo para ti? – preguntó con preocupación su novia.

- Pero Sora, Davis dijo que acá tenían la mejor barbacoa, no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad… - respondió totalmente convencido de su argumento. A lo que ella sólo suspiró, no lo haría cambiar de parecer, después de todo a Tai le encantaba comer grandes cantidades.

- Yo quiero torikatsu* con ensalada y un jugo de naranja – pidió la pelirroja. Luego miró a Mimi para que hiciera su pedido.

- Matt, elige por mientras, yo aún no decido – dijo mientras seguía investigando lo que se ofrecía en el menú.

- Para mí traiga un platillo de gyudon** y un whisky también, por favor.

- Tan rápido pediste – hizo un mueca de molestia la castaña – creo que también ya me decidí… quiero pasta con extra queso y salsa agria de porotos - todos la miraron extrañada, de verdad esa cosa estaba en la carta? – jugo de tomate y… también aprovecharé de pedir de inmediato el postre – miró nuevamente el menú y sonrió – de postre quiero helado de carne con salsa de plátano. Ah! Y también quiero una sopa miso, por favor – sonrió nuevamente, satisfecha por su pedido. Luego el camarero se retiró.

- Mimi… de verdad vas a comer todo eso? – preguntó Taichi con asco.

- Claro que sí, debe ser exquisito!

- Créeme, si no cambias tu pedido te enfermarás del estómago y estarás toda la noche encerrada en el baño vomitando y cagando como si no hubiera mañana.

- Tai! No seas asqueroso, estamos comiendo.

- Aún no nos traen la comida, no exageres Sora… además sólo le estoy advirtiendo de lo que vendrá… no quiero que Mimi se nos muera por intoxicación.

- Tai, no seas tonto, eso no pasará… recuerdo que mi madre siempre cocinaba eso y hace años que no lo prepara por eso pensé que era la oportunidad para hacerlo, ya verás como estaré muy bien para la noche – sonrió.

- Tu madre cocinaba eso?... Creo que nunca iré a comer a tu casa…

Luego de la "amena" conversación previa a comer cambiaron de tema a algo más relajado y más apropiado para la hora. A los pocos minutos el camarero llegó con sus pedidos y al parecer realmente Mimi estaba disfrutando de su festín, lo cual provocó que Tai quedara sin apetito a los pocos minutos, a penas y se pudo comer un cuarto de su barbacoa para tres. Por su parte Sora también dejó la mitad de su comida y por último Matt se comió todo su plato, parte de la barbacoa de Tai y de lo que dejó la pelirroja, después de todo no le era difícil hacer como si la castaña y todo lo que implicara ella no existiera, pudiendo comer sin problemas.

- Estoy satisfecha, estaba delicioso… una lástima que no lo hayan querido probar.

- No te preocupes Mimi, en otra ocasión quizás sea…

- Olvídalo – el moreno recibió un codazo de parte de su novia – auch!... Qué tal si ya nos vamos a la piscina?

- Tai, hay que reposar una hora antes de meterse al agua o te puede dar un calambre y morir – lo reprendió la castaña.

- Lo sé, lo sé pero es incómodo quedarnos aquí, mejor vamos a hacer la hora allá.

Dicho eso todos aceptaron y caminaron hacia la salida del restaurant en busca de la dichosa piscina. Al llegar todos, excepto Matt, entraron, pidieron unas sillas de playa y se tendieron en ellas. A pesar de aún ser invierno el clima dentro de esa habitación estaba temperada para que fuese agradable para el baño.

El rubio se había dirigido hacia una cafetería que permitía fumadores, algo perfecto para él, en ese momento no quería estar con los demás, no era como si la compañía de Tai y Sora le desagradara pero al tener a la castaña tanto tiempo cerca le estresaba. Era tan molesta.

- Matt, qué haces acá? – se acercó su amigo.

- Qué, no lo ves? Comparto un agradable momento con mi cigarro y acabas de arruinar nuestra intimidad – respondió cortante.

- Vamos, anda a la piscina con nosotros. Ya tendrás otro momento de privacidad con tu cigarrito… todos los días compartes con él – siguió el juego.

- Olvídalo, aquí me relajo más… es más silencioso. – por la ventana podían ver como las chicas se lanzaban agua, gritaban y reían a carcajadas.

- Amargado.

- Nada que ver… sólo no quiero ser un pendejo más, así como ustedes. – Tai rodó los ojos.

- Como sea, nos vemos más tarde, Señor Madurez. Cuando llegues arrepentido pidiendo un lugar en nuestros corazones – le dijo con tono despechado – ni creas que te daremos en el gusto – le sacó la lengua, tal como lo haría un niño pequeño.

EL Ishida sólo lo ignoró y continuó fumando su cigarrillo, de verdad adoraba la sensación de la nicotina dentro de sus pulmones. A los pocos minutos llegó el café cortado que había pedido en cuanto llegó, eso era aún mejor.

Luego de terminar con sus vicios sentía su mente más despejada y relajada, si repetía lo mismo unas cuantas veces en el día de seguro podría pasar aquella noche sin tener ganas de ahorcar a la castaña en un desesperado intento por hacerla callar.

Tomó su cajetilla, la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y caminó en dirección a la piscina, la razón no era exactamente para disfrutar junto con sus amigos, más bien se veía obligado a dirigirle la palabra a Tachikawa para que le hiciera entrega de las llaves de la habitación. Estaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos, se divertían, lo notaba por las imborrables sonrisas de sus rostros, la envidia se apoderó de él... Por qué él no podía ser partícipe también de aquella imagen? De seguro no estaría presente en ninguno de los buenos recuerdos de este día, todo por "amargado", como le dijo hace un rato su mejor amigo.

Y en realidad la respuesta era bastante simple y hasta estúpida, pendeja. Era por la presencia de Mimi Tachikawa. Fijó su mirada en la recién pensada, ella estaba en la orilla de la piscina cantando y bailando la canción que sonaba de fondo en ese momento mientras los otros dos le hacían porras y aplaudía desde adentro del agua. A pesar de lo molesta que le podía parecer cuando hablaba, al menos cantaba bastante bien y además se movía muy bien y tenía un bonito cuerpo. Sí, eso era algo que no podía negar, había que ser ciego para no aceptarlo, toda Odaiba sabía que Mimi Tachikawa era la chica más hermosa de aquella isla artificial.

- Idiota… – se insultó a sí mismo., Desde cuando pensaba tanto en la ojimiel?.

Suspiró cansado, le costaba aceptarlo y tampoco quería darle en el gusto a Tai… pero en ese momento él también quería estar allí, junto a él y Sora, después de todo eran sus mejores amigos. Era estúpido que se privara de la diversión y de ellos por una estupidez como querer evitar a Mimi, para él era fácil hacer como que no existiera.

Decidido retomó su camino hacia el "trío de idiotas", sus amigos.

- Vaya, el lobo solitario a llegado – Matt sólo atinó a darle una mirada asesina.

- Mimi, necesito que me des las llaves de la habitación – hizo una pausa y luego continuó – dejé la toalla y el traje de baño allí.

- Pero Matt, nosotros ya nos íbamos a ir… – interrumpió la pelirroja. Tai miraba divertido la situación, todo estaba ocurriendo tal y como había dicho sin siquiera planearlo.

- Pero Sora, qué dices! Eso da igual – esta vez fue la castaña quien interrumpió la conversación – Estamos divirtiéndonos, no nos hará daño disfrutar un poco más. Además, al fin Matt se decidió a venir – le sonrió al ojiazul.

- Pero pensé que ahora querías ir al spa…

- Eso da igual… ya iremos más tarde. Además es mejor cuando las cosas se dan por sí sola, no es entretenido seguir un itinerario. Carpe diem – guiñó un ojo a su amiga y luego se volteó hacia el rubio – Bien Yamato, corre o te seguirás perdiendo la diversión – le entregó las llaves y se lanzó nuevamente al agua.

El rubio tomó las llaves y se dirigió rumbo a la habitación. Quizás, después de todo Tai tenía razón y Tachikawa era una chica agradable cuando quería…

* * *

Al Salir de la piscina todos se encontraban exhaustos por lo que decidieron ir a reponer energías al bar que se encontraba dentro del hotel. Para alegría de todos el ambiente no había dejado de ser agradable en ningún momento, de hecho, luego de que Matt volviese a la piscina, la comunicación entre éste y la castaña había sido bastante amena también, los dos habían cedido, habían dejado los prejuicios de lado y por primera vez se animaron a compartir como los verdaderos amigos que eran.

- Hora del spa! Y luego a bailar! – exclamó llena de felicidad la Tachikawa.

- Creo que me quedaré dormida antes de tiempo…

- Olvídalo Sora, si es necesario yo misma me encargaré de mantenerte despierta y dudo que quieras eso, así que hazte el ánimo para seguir disfrutando de esto.

- Ok, ok… vamos.

Los cuatro se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron hacia el spa. Para la mala suerte de Tai el spa estaba dividido para mujeres y para hombres por lo que no podría compartir con su linda Sorita de aquel relajante momento… pero al menos tenía a su buen amigo, de quien podría burlarse hasta el cansancio.

- Y por qué decidiste quedarte con nosotros – preguntó divertido dentro del sauna, a lo que el rubio respondió con un sonoro suspiro.

- … algún problema con eso? Qué acaso me tienes que fastidiar con todo? – preguntó algo molesto.

- Vamos, no te enojes que te saldrán arrugas y tus fans ya no re querrán – rio – sabes que sólo lo hago porque me parece divertido cuando tengo la razón, no es algo que suceda muy a menudo…

- Idiota…

- Al menos esta vez tuviste de tu lado a Mimi, de no ser así olvídate de haber estado con nosotros en la piscina…

Matt guardó silencio, no quería continuar con esa estúpida charla, ya había pasado a llevar demasiado su orgullo aquella tarde como para seguir mordisqueándolo.

Metros más allá se encontraban las chicas en el jacuzzi.

- A puesto a que preferirías estar con Tai aquí en este momento – dijo pícaramente la castaña.

- Claro que no… ya hemos estado en varios jacuzzis juntos, es mejor compartir con mi amiga de vez en cuando.

- No me habías contado eso – la miró acusadora.

- Qué cosa? – Mimi la miraba con sus ojos entrecerrados – lo del jacuzzi? – preguntó, a lo que la ojimiel asintió – Mimi! No te puedo contar todos y cada uno de los detalles de mi relación con Tai – dijo avergonzada.

- Cómo qué no? Soy tu mejor amiga! Además decirme que estuviste en un jacuzzi a solas con Tai haciendo quizás cuantas cochinadas no es algo tan revelador. Además tengo suficiente imaginación como para saber qué ocurrió.

- Mimi! No tienes porqué gritarlo – podía sentir las miradas de todas las señoras que se encontraban en el spa sobre ellas.

- Viejas copuchentas – las miró con desagrado – y bien, qué más me estás ocultando?

- Mimi, no te oculto nada… sólo olvido contarte algunos detalles – la castaña la miraba con desconfianza.

- Está bien, esta vez lo dejaré pasar… pero espero que no se repita. Ahora salgamos y vayamos a los masajes!

- Buena idea, ya ni siento mis hombros por la cantidad de nudos que tengo en ellos.

- Tendremos que repetir esto antes de tu boda.

- Sobre eso… Mimi, nos gustaría que tú y Matt fueran los padrinos de bodas, ya sabes son nuestros mejores amigos y nada nos haría más felices – a la castaña se le iluminaron sus ojos y abrazó a su amiga con energía. Ser la madrina de bodas era lo mejor que le podía pasar.

- Tengo que hacer algo? – preguntó el rubio luego de escuchar lo que su amigo le acababa de informar: padrino de boda.

- Nah, de seguro Sora y Mimi se encargarán de todo – continuaron con su camino hacia la zona de masajes.

Luego de la sesión de masajes de la que disfrutaron los cuatro, las chicas volvieron a sus habitaciones para comenzar a prepararse para la fiesta que se realizaría en unas horas más en el salón de eventos y los chicos volvieron a bar para seguir tomando como los buenos ebrios y machos que eran.

- Yo creo que tu problema está en que tienes miedo de repetir lo que pasó entre tus padres – el rubio lo miró extrañado…

- A qué viene eso, Tai? – preguntó al mismo tiempo que levantaba una ceja, de seguro su amigo ya estaba borracho.

- A que no eres capaz de tener una relación seria – le dijo tranquilamente – todas las chicas con las que has salido no ha sido nada más que para darles en el gusto, no porque realmente te interesen.

- No es mi culpa que no sean lo que busco.

- Pues deberías ver mejor tu alrededor, de seguro si hay una chica que valga la pena y que te haga sentir como un tonto enamorado.

- Por como lo dices parece ser que tienes a alguien en mente…

- Mimi… – Matt escupió el trago que recién se había echado a la boca – no sé si a ella le gustas pero creo que serían una pareja divertida e interesante. Aunque discutiesen se harían bastante bien – Matt lo miró con cara de "Are you fucking kidding me?" – lo digo en serio… nunca has escuchado el dicho de "los polos opuestos se atraen"? "Quien te quiere te aporrea"? y cosas por el estilo? Yo creo que ustedes son un digno ejemplo de esas frases.

- Amigo, estás ebrio – el rubio se paró y caminó hacia la salida – ya vamos, estamos casi en la hora y no quiero oír los gritos de Tachikawa porque vamos tarde a la fiestecita.

* * *

Mimi miraba con una mueca de fastidio a su alrededor, todos en el salón lo estaban pasando de maravilla. Algunos bailaban, otros comían y bebían mientras hacían vida social… y ella estaba ahí sentada observándolos en silencio ya que la compañía que se gastaba no era la más sociable. Él estaba sentado frente a la castaña, de vez en cuando bebiendo de su trago, sino inmerso en su celular que parecía ser mucho más entretenido que ella y cómo no si tener un teléfono inteligente era como tener un mejor amigo, miles y miles de aplicaciones en las que se podía perder mucho mejor el tiempo en vez de compartir con una amigo, o en este caso con ella.

Bufó molesta. Llevaban alrededor de dos horas en la misma situación y para más su mala amiga la había abandonado desde el comienzo, quién sabe dónde estaba y qué cochinadas estaba haciendo con su prometido.

Volvió a pasear su mirada por el salón y vio que la puerta se abría para dar paso a un guapo chico de cabello castaño y mirada azulina que inmediatamente chocó con la suya. El chico le sonrió y comenzó a acercarse, cuando estuvo frente a ella se presentó.

- Hola guapa, soy Ryo Akiyama – ella evitó hacer una mueca de desconcierto, "guapa"? Este tipo era el típico imbécil que se tenía mucha fe y que juraba y perjuraba que las tenía a todas a sus pies. Patético… pero era eso o literalmente nada – con quién tengo el agrado de hablar? – preguntó seductoramente.

Matt, quién había estado todo el rato absorto en su móvil levantó su mirada al notar la presencia de alguien más cerca de ellos y miraba con incredulidad la actitud del chico pero más se sorprendió cuando notó que Mimi le seguía el juego.

- Soy Mimi Tachikawa, un gusto Akiyama-san.

- Claro que no, el gusto es mío, Mimi. Y llámame Ryo, por favor – sonrió con su deslumbrante dentadura. Mimi rio nerviosamente y asintió – Me daría el placer de bailar contigo, princesa? – guapa, Mimi, princesa… este tipo sí que era un patán.

Ese chico no era lo suficientemente principesco como para llamar su atención, más bien era un pobre idiota que buscaba algo de compañía y atención. Le dio tanta lástima que aceptó la oferta del chico, después de todo ella no estaba en una situación muy diferente y él cumplía con las exigencias mínimas para ser su acompañante por un par de horas.

Matt vio como ella tomaba la mano que le ofrecía ese tipo y con una sonrisa caminó junto a él hasta la pista.

- Estás bromeando, verdad? – se dijo a sí mismo – yo no pienso ir a rescatarte si ese idiota intenta violarte – desvió su vista de la desagradable pareja y continuó con su extasiante juego de _fruit ninja_.

Pasaron varios minutos cuando volvió a sentir presencias junto a él, giró su rostro y se encontró con Tai y Sora que venían riendo, su amigo lo miró y dejó sola por unos segundos a su novia para acercarse a él.

- Matt, dónde está Mimi?.

- Por ahí bailando con su príncipe azul – le respondió sin interés. Tai lo miró con desaprobación.

- Matt, tú eres su pareja esta noche, deberías estar con ella y cuidarla, si le sucede algo será tu culpa – le reprochó.

- Lo siento pero el trabajo de niñera no va conmigo, además ella ya es bastante grande como para saber lo que hace – Tai hizo una mueca de molestia y guardó silencio, el rubio tenía razón.

- Sólo te pediré que cuando vuelva no la dejes sola o ir con cualquiera, cuídala.

- Y por qué no lo hacen ustedes – preguntó con picardía.

- Es que… bueno a eso venía – el moreno guardó silencio unos segundos, miró a su novia que lo miraba con cara de "apurate" y volvió su atención hacia su amigo – venía a decirte que con Sora no retiraríamos… tú sabes… la cama es cómoda…

- Ok, no quiero detalles, váyanse. Yo cuidaré de tu bebe, sí?

- Gracias, por eso te amo Matt! – tomó su cara y le dio un beso en la mejilla, el rubio estuvo a punto de golpearlo pero Tai había sido más rápido y ya se encontraba huyendo de la mano de su novia.

- Borracho y gay – suspiró y fijó su mirada en la pista para buscar a la castaña pero no lograba verla ya que toda la gente estaba reunida alrededor del escenario y eso le impedía encontrarla.

- Muy bien, daremos comienzo a la ronda de concursos! – el animador de aquella fiesta comenzó a llamar la atención de todos en el salón - Los ganadores podrán llevarse una de estas cinco botellas de diferentes sabores de Absolut Vodka!

Escuchó cómo la gente gritaba de alegría por el premio. De seguro todos estaban más que ebrios porque era realmente imbécil que ese fuera el premio cuando dentro de ese hotel tenían montones de opciones para emborracharse gratis y sin concursar.

- El primer vodka se lo llevará la señorita que haga el baile más sensual de todos – un par de modelos comenzaron a moverse a lo largo de los caños que se encontraban instalados en el salón.

- Al menos será un concurso entretenido – dijo por lo bajo pero retiro lo dicho al ver que la primera chica que subía al escenario era nada más y nada menos que su "cita", Mimi Tachikawa. Vio también cómo desde abajo del escenario el imbécil con el que se había ido le daba ánimos.

Otras cuantas chicas más subieron al escenario y apenas comenzó la música estilo strippers todas comenzaron con sus candentes movimiento, algunas más osadas que otras pero la que robaba completamente su mirada era aquella castaña.

Se movía de arriba hacia abajo, agitaba sus caderas de un lado hacia otro, adelante, atrás… era bastante insano para su mente ver aquello movimientos que sin mayor esfuerzo realizaba la chica y el entallado y corto vestido que traía no ayuda mucho tampoco y menos cuando recordaba la imagen de ella esa misma tarde en aquel diminuto bikini. Si la pudiera describir en una palabra en esos momentos, esa palabra era: pecado.

Se sintió como un acosador al no poder desviar la mirada de su cuerpo y es que no era su culpa, era culpa de ella por ser tan hipnotizante y hacer movimientos tan lascivos. Tenían que entenderlo, ya había bebido bastante y el calor en aquel salón era sofocante, inevitable no tener pensamientos obscenos a esas alturas.

Para su suerte o mala suerte, depende del punto de vista, la música se había detenido para elegir a la candente ganadora. Un par de rondas de aplausos dieron su veredicto y como "novedad" la dichosa ganadora había sido justamente la Tachikawa. Antes de que ella se acercara al baboso con el que había estado bailando, Matt fue hasta ella, la tomó del brazo y la sacó de allí antes de que la siguieran desnudando y comiendo con la mirada. Cuidaría de ella, se lo había prometido a su mejor amigo y cumpliría su palabra. Los envidiosos dirán que la quería para él solo.

La llevó hasta uno de los balcones que tenía el salón, ya ahí la soltó y se apoyó en el barandal. Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de ellos. Mimi quería preguntar el porqué de aquella reacción y el quería dar una excusa creíble para lo que había hecho y a pesar de que la tenía, ya que era verdad, no se sentía bien diciéndola por lo que optó por romper el silencio con otro tema.

- Es estúpido que de premio den alcohol, siendo que hay bar abierto y además cada habitación tiene un minibar, hasta el servicio 24 horas te permite pedir todo el licor que quieras! No crees? – guardó silencio unos segundo esperando por la respuesta de ella pero demoró tanto que pensó que lo había dejado solo pero al girar su rostro se encontró con la mirada fija de ella en él.

- Sí, creo que tienes razón… no lo había pensado de esa forma – le sonrió – aun así fue divertido, además los concursos son las únicas cosas en las que gano – dijo un poco más desanimada.

- Por qué lo dices?

- Bueno… porque es verdad – guardó silencio, no sabía si continuar. Siempre que bebía le era imposible controlar su lengua pero estando junto a él siempre se cohibía y las palabras huían de su boca. Lo miró y comprendió que esta vez podría dar rienda suelta, él parecía interesado en saber más sobre el tema – como sabrás no me va muy bien en el amor, hay un montón de chicos detrás de mí, he salido con una gran cantidad pero al final todo termina mal, mi relación más duradera fue de apenas un par de meses y para qué hablar de la más corta… tres días que no cuentan como relación – rio con amargura.

- Tu mala suerte en el amor es porque te fijas en puros imbéciles – ella lo miró confundida.

- Y tú qué sabes de ellos?

- Tai siempre habla de los idiotas con los que sales y tus ex novios… un drogadicto mujeriego, otro que se creía hijo del Diablo, un idiota que se va con la primera mujer desdichada que se le cruce, otro que le encanta ser el centro de atención y que por lo mismo siempre anda con más de una, el que le encantaba tratarte mal y el último que sólo salió contigo porque quería darle una buena impresión a su abuelo que estaba a punto de morir.

Sabía que todo lo que él decía era cierto pero oírlo de esa forma, con palabras tan crudas, era cruel y sonaba realmente lastimoso. Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Él la miró afligido al verla de esa forma y no sonriendo como siempre lo hacía.

- Y qué me sugieres que haga? Si esos son los únicos "hombres" que se me acercan – él volvió su mirada al frente, buscando algo interesante en medio de aquella ruidosa y enorme ciudad.

- Debe haber alguien bueno, que realmente valga la pena entre todos los hombres que te rodean, eres tú la que le da chances a los más estúpidos. Debes buscarte a alguien que realmente te quiera por lo que eres por dentro y no por fuera.

- Lo sé y también sé que las películas de Disney mienten, quién podría ser tan perfecto? – preguntó entre sollozos. ÉL se sorprendió al oírla referirse así sobre Disney, toda su vida juró que ella se creía la princesa de uno de esos cuentos de hadas. Sin pensarlo mucho contestó.

- Yo, por ejemplo – ella lo miró sorprendida y él se sonrojó al caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho – es decir… yo… yo soy perfecto – tragó saliva – o eso es lo que dicen mis fans… aunque no te conozco casi nada… así que es imposible que yo sea "ese" hombre – dijo ya más calmado después de aclarar la situación. Aunque nunca ha pensado que él sea perfecto pero con tanto alcohol en la sangre era difícil controlar lo que salía de su boca.

Mimi lo continuó mirando pero ahora lo hacía con una sonrisa de incredulidad, de verdad él pensaba que era perfecto sólo porque ese montón de descerebradas lo decían? Comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Sabía que Ishida tenía el ego alto pero nunca pensó que sobrepasara las nubes.

- Veo que tienes el ego muy elevado, Ishida.

- Sólo repetí lo que dicen las locas que andan detrás de mí. No es lo que piense realmente – dijo sonrojado.

- Vamos, no tienes por qué avergonzarte – rio más al notar que Matt se ponía aún más rojo.

- Y-Yo no estoy avergonzado – suspiró – molesta.

Un pequeño silencio se hizo presente.

- … nunca es tarde para conocernos – sentenció ella. Matt volteó su rostro incrédulo por lo que había escuchado.

Se miraron a los ojos y cada uno se hundió en el infinito del otro. Sin palabras, ambos caminaron rumbo a la habitación que compartían en su estadía, un silencio extrañamente cómodo los acompañaba, llegando allí abrieron la botella de vodka.

- Qué te parece si tomamos tapitas?

- Hey! No crees que eso es demasiado rudo para ti? – ella levantó una ceja – yo no pienso sostenerte el cabello cuando vayas a vomitar, no me gusta cuidar de ebrios.

- Apuesto a que tengo tanta o más resistencia que tú – retó orgullosa. Matt rio.

- Y qué apostamos? – preguntó con suspicacia. Sin duda el alcohol que tenía en el cuerpo estaba haciendo de las suyas.

- Si yo gano… tendrás que hacer un show como el del cumpleaños de Tai – dijo mientras apuntaba hacia una fuente de chocolate que había metros más allá, ninguno sabía cuándo había llegado allí pero Mimi al darse cuenta de su presencia no pudo evitar revivir ese recuerdo.

Matt al recordar aquel vergonzoso episodio de su vida se sonrojó pero aceptó – pero entonces, tú tendrás que hacer lo mismo en el caso que yo gane, lo cual es lo más seguro – dijo altanero y seguro de su triunfo.

- Acepto… pero para hacerlo más entretenido y cumplir con el objetivo principal que es conocernos, por cada tapita que se tome uno el otro hará un pregunta que deberá responder.

- Típico juego de niñas – bufó – y el que no responda tendrá que hacer una penitencia? – preguntó burlón. Ella lo pensó unos segundos y sonrió de lado.

- Ok, tienes buenas ideas Ishida. Que comience el juego.

* * *

- No responderás? Entonces… dame un beso.

- Hey! Ishida – comenzó a reír – ya estás ebrio… al parecer yo ganaré la apuesta – continuó riendo, cada vez más nerviosa al notar que el rubio se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella.

- Ok, tú ganas la apuesta… yo te bailaré pero primero quiero mi beso – exigió.

Sin rehuir más del deseo del rubio ella decidió terminar con la separación que existía entre sus labios, a pesar de no ser una novata en besos ese era un beso tímido, nunca había imaginado que esa situación podía llegar a ocurrir, besar al ojiazul era la última cosa que pudo haber imaginado conscientemente. Pero algo dentro de ella se encendió al sentir la suavidad y calidez de los labios de él, todo lo contrario a lo que se podría creer.

Se separaron luego de unos segundos pero sólo lo justo y necesario para que sus labios no chocaran, sus narices se rozaban y la mirada del otro estaba tan cerca que podían ver su reflejo en ella. Querían volver a sentir la boca del otro.

Haciendo caso a los instintos Yamato volvió a besar los labios que segundos antes había probado, eran deliciosos y el débil movimiento que realizaban tan sólo le alimentaban más el deseo de querer sentirlos. Lamió y mordió el labio inferior de la castaña y ésta por instinto abrió su boca, permitiendo que la lengua del rubio explorara ese nuevo mundo. No se hicieron esperar, ambos comenzaron a disfrutar de ese festín de caricias.

A los poco segundos comenzaron a besarse desenfrenadamente, él movió su mano por la espalda de ella la sostuvo con fuerza y comenzó a levantarla, cuando ya estuvieron ambos de pie se aventuró nuevamente en la espalda de ella hasta encontrarse con el bendito cierre del vestido, lo abrió, dejando caer la tela al suelo. Ella se separó para tomar aire pero él no podía detenerse, necesitaba seguir sintiendo aquel dulce sabor en su paladar, era delirante.

Comenzaron a caminar a ciegas por la habitación. Mimi nuevamente rompió aquel beso al sentir la falta de aire pero el Ishida en su deseo de no dejar de sentir la suavidad de ella comenzó a jugar con el cuello ésta, lamiéndolo, besándolo y mordiéndolo. Subió hasta el lóbulo de la oreja dejando escapar un sensual quejido en el oído provocando a la vez otro gemino en ella.

Ya no tenían control sobre sus cuerpos. En qué momento la temperatura subió hasta esos extremos? No sabían, sólo sabían que no querían dejar de sentir al otro.

Matt la tomó con más fuerza por la cintura y continuaron con su caminar hasta llegar al borde de la cama, sin pensarlo mucho se dejaron caer. El rubio dejó su trabajo en el cuello de la chica para volver a besar esos exquisitos labios que minutos antes había probado… pero a penas lo hizo notó algo extraño, no había respuesta de parte de ella. Abrió sus ojos y vio que ella aún los mantenía cerrados, demasiado y además su respiración comenzaba a apaciguarse.

- Mi-Mimi? – preguntó desconcertado.

Nada, el silencio se adueñó de la habitación. Estaba molesto, estaba disfrutándolo, nunca había sentido un deseo como ese en su vida y menos por ella… y ella va y se queda DORMIDA!

Insólito.

Bufó con molestia, separándose de ella y sentándose a un costado. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y éstas las llevó hacia atrás despejado su cara de cualquier cabello que pudiese haber. Suspiró. Volteó su mirada hacia la chica y no pudo evitar sonreír al notar lo tranquila que dormía ella después de haber _hecho nada._ Se veía realmente hermosa, más de lo normal.

La cubrió con la ropa de cama y besó su frente, después de meditarlo unos segundos decidió darse una ducha helada para alejar toda la calentura que había posesionado su cuerpo y así luego ir a dormir al lugar que le había destinado la castaña cuando llegaron, al otro lado de la almohada que dividía aquella cama matrimonial.

Claro, después de lo ocurrido hace unos segundos sonaba estúpido… pero no pensaba correr el riesgo de que a la mañana siguiente Tachikawa lo dejara sin descendencia al no recordar lo sucedido. Sí, era la mejor idea.

* * *

- Dormí tan bien anoche – la castaña estiró sus brazos y se sentó junto a sus amigos que ya se encontraban en la mesa – lo único malo es el dolor de cabeza que tengo ahora – hizo una mueca de dolor.

- Alguna razón en especial? – preguntó pícaramente el moreno, lo que provocó que Matt se atragantara con su comida y comenzara a toser disimuladamente.

- Eh? – Mimi pestañeó confundida, no entendía por qué Tai hacía esa pregunta – qué, no es obvio? El colchón era exquisito, creo que ya no podré mirar a mi cama con los mismos ojos – suspiró y comenzó a probar su desayuno.

El desayuno continuó tranquilo los chicos hablaban o más bien discutían entre ellos y Sora con Mimi platicaban sobre lo que había sido el día anterior.

- Mimi, de verdad anoche no pasó nada con Matt? – preguntó la pelirroja aún esperanzada porque la relación entre ellos hubiera mejorado aunque sea un poquito más.

- Claro que no Sora.

- Pero… es que, no sé… en la tarde cuando estábamos en la piscina parecían llevarse mucho mejor y además… no sé – suspiró ya resignada a la idea de que ningún progreso había sucedido.

La castaña la miró extrañada. No entendía a Sora, es verdad que en la tarde habló mucho más de lo que había hablado toda su vida con Matt pero en la fiesta él la ignoró completamente y sinceramente ella recordaba poco y nada de la noche anterior, había tomado demasiado, nunca en su vida se había desmedido tanto, a tal punto de ni siquiera recordar lo que había hecho, así que no sabía si algún otro "avance" había ocurrido. Después de todo la respuesta de "no pasó nada" la sacaba por descarte, ni siquiera estaba segura de que eso hubiese pasado.

Miró hacia el frente y se encontró con los ojos azules de Matt, en tan sólo un segundo se hundió en ellos y una pequeña imagen se posó en su mente. El rostro de él acercándose y por un segundo pudo sentir nuevamente los suaves labios de él sobre los de ella. En un rápido movimiento ambos desviaron sus miradas avergonzadas, como si ambos hubiesen tenido la misma visión.

Mimi dejó su desayuno a medio terminar y se paró de su asiento. Cómo mierda fue que hubo tanto "avance" en la relación de ellos?

- Mimi, qué sucede? – preguntó extrañada su amiga.

- N-Nada… yo, ya estoy satisfecha – miró a la pareja y luego al rubio lo cual sólo le provocó más nerviosismo -. Iré a ordenar mi maleta, ya sabes, demoro mucho – rio nerviosa – nos vemos luego.

Rápidamente se alejó sin siquiera mirar atrás, debía escapar de ahí. De verdad eso había pasado? O sólo fue una broma de mal gusto de su cerebro?. Oh, Dios.

- Oye Matt… no quieres subir a ordenar tus cosas también? – preguntó Taichi con tono inocente a lo que el rubio le respondió con mirada amenazante –… vamos, sólo quiero disfrutar de un elegante y delicioso desayuno con mi novia. Eres el mal tercio, vete shu shu – hizo el ademán de alejarlo con sus manos. Yamato suspiró.

- Ni aunque me pagues vuelvo a estar encerrado en una habitación con esa loca. Olvídalo – volvió a echarse un bocado a su boca mientras desviaba su mirada hacia un lugar donde Tai no pudiera notar su sonrojo. Pero para su mala suerte no podía también ocultarse de la suspicaz mirada de la pelirroja.

- Así que no pasó nada, eh? – pensó ella.

- Si vas a estar aquí al menos tócanos alguna cosa en violín – lo fastidió el moreno.

- Alguna "cosa"? – preguntó molesto – para qué? si ni siquiera sabes apreciar esas "cosas". Ándate a la mierda Taichi, si querías estar a solas con Sora en primer lugar nunca hubieras regalado esta estúpida estadía.

Se echó otro bocado de su desayuno a la boca y siguió discutiendo con el idiota de su amigo. Quizás de esa forma podría olvidar lo de la noche anterior.

Aunque bien sabía lo juguetón que podía ser el destino y que de seguro le tenía unas cuantas aventuras más con esa pequeña, ebria y traviesa chica.

.

* * *

.

_Y sí, este es el final del fic, hubo pero no hubo mimato xD... si quedaron con ganas de más no lloren, mencioné tanto sobre lo del casamiento de Tai y Sora que creo que se merece una segunda parte que trate sobre eso y ahí de seguro habrá más Mimato también (L)… eso será algún día, al menos ya está agregado a la lista de fics que debo hacer y publicar, por el momento confórmense (y felicítenme ;^;) con lo que logro terminar!_

_Debo agradecer a quienes dejaron comentarios, agregaron a alertas y favoritos y a quienes leen anónimamente porque todos me hacen felices (L). Así que besito y abrazo para todos ustedes *.*_

_Si desean hacer nuevos comentarios, críticas y demases, adelante pueden putearme todo lo que quieran, yo seguiré siendo feliz *.*! xDDD_

_Algunas aclaraciones:_

_*Torikatsu: Filete de pollo apanado y frito._

_**Gyudon: Arroz cubierto con carne de ternera picada y cebolla aderezada con salsa de soya._

_Y una aclaración más, es sobre mi crisis Digimonesca, quien no tenga ganas de leer hueás inentendibles hasta por mi puede cerrar ahora mismo la ventana y evitar leer estupideces y ñoñeses que salen de mi cabeza xD!_

_Todo comenzó una calurosa tarde a mediados de diciembre, estaba tan estresada por el final de semestre que necesitaba distraerme con algo "nuevo" en mi vida. Entonces entré al fandom de Naruto y comencé a leer fics ShikaIno (L), luego me dio con el EdWin (L) de FMA, después YohAnna (L)(L) de Shaman King y con este último me entraron ganas incontenibles por leer el manga, lo cual hice :FEEEEEEEELS!: es tan weno ashgdfvajkdj... después volví a la onda Fullmetalera al ver nuevamente FMA shintetsu y como aún no estaba conforme con los fics ShikaIno me puse a ver Naruto Shippuden pero es tan mala esa porquería que me hundí en el mundo de Shaman king Flower y demases mangas de Takei y también los fanfics de YohAnna sfdfdgjka... todo eso ocurrió entre diciembre y marzo, siendo los dos últimos meses lo más fuertes y antidigimonescos de la vida. _

_Actualmente Digimon aún teme por su lugar como "el favorito" dentro de mi corazón y no lo culpo... Shaman King es demasiado moe para mi ! adsghajs El YohAnna es como el Taiora y el Mimato, así de dsagfhjhad (L)! yy y el SK flower weón, Hana! Anna I, Anna II, Yoh, Hao, Tamao culiá te odio con mi almaaa...Hace dos meses que no sale el puto manga! quiero que sea 10 de abril ctm xD!_

_asfghsf y bueno como hay tanta escasez de SK porque el fandom de está casi muerto y no sale nunca el manga, decidí que era tiempo de reconciliarme con mi eterno amor: Digimon. Y que mejor que ponerme a leer fics de mis loquillas más loquillas: Roww y Leen (L). Me inspiraron a terminar esta hueá y lo mejor es que aún me quedan un montón de actualizaciones más por leer así que espero no perderme de nuevo del digicamino (?)._

_Besitos a todos, pórtense bien *3*! (L)._

_P.D. Si alguien escribe o lee algunas de las parejas mencionadas arriba: pasen el dato! Quiero leer! xD! Agreguen Ryokis a los ya mencionados :D! xD_


End file.
